Caretas
by Misaki Madness
Summary: Somos un rompecabezas a quienes les faltan piezas, perdidos en nuestro propio limbo y navegando por la locura. Ambos destrozados recogiendo pedazos tirados y escondiéndolos de los demás; pero no podemos engañarnos, cariño, somos demasiado iguales. "Nuestra sincronización, Soul, es lo mejor que me ha pasado".
**DISCLAIMER:** Soul Eater no es mío (ojalá), le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

 ** _Caretas._**

* * *

Mentiría si digo que siempre he sido una persona dura, porque no es así; cuando tenía alrededor de siete, u ocho años, ya no lo recuerdo bien, era todo lo contrario a quien soy ahora.

Constantemente era pasada a llevar por lo niños de primaria, desde maltrato psicológico hasta abusos físicos. Recuerdo que más de alguna vez mi mochila termino en el basurero completamente rayada por mis queridos compañeros, o con mi cabeza en el fondo del cubículo del baño de niñas. No sabía que era peor…, ah, no, espera, si lo sé, cuando hacían una fila para insultarme todos y tirarme cosas. Una mierda. Me sentía una basura, y la mayoría del tiempo pensaba que era mi culpa, que por ser yo me aislaban; siempre había estado sola. Una vez, cuando creí que había hecho una amiga, me sentí feliz; salíamos por las tardes a comer helado, y nos sentábamos juntas a conversar en clases. Qué tonta, era una más del grupito de imbéciles, y me termino traicionando más tarde, le dijo a todos que tenía una enfermedad contagiosa y que me hacía pipi en la cama, una completa y real mentira, incluso si lo pienso ahora suena como una estupidez, pero éramos niños, éramos idiotas. Fue la vez que me sentí mas desolada, y me prometí no confiar en ninguna persona nunca más.

Las cosas no mejoraban, de hecho, iba todo peor. Muchas veces al llegar del instituto subía corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto, y me encerraba todo el día con _Paramore_ sonando en las orejas a todo dar. Comencé a tener problemas en casa. Mamá y Spirit discutían de manera constante, unas peleas horribles en donde llegaban a los gritos y a arrojarse cosas uno al otro; junto con eso, para mí llegaron los ataques de pánico. Repentinamente, un miedo irracional subía por mi pecho a mi garganta, y no me dejaba respirar, no me dejaba pensar; era como si una nube de humo estuviera en mi cabeza dejándome incapaz de razonar algo coherente. Sentía el pecho apretado, me tiritaba todo el cuerpo y lloraba todas las noches, gritando a mi almohada para que parara; pero no lo hacía, se volvieron peores. Intentando tranquilizarme y buscando expulsar cada cosa que sentía, le pegaba puñetazos a las paredes, no me detenía hasta sentir el ardor en los nudillos y el líquido carmesí corriendo por ellos. Mis padres, como siempre, no lo notaron.

No fue hasta que mi promedio alcanzó su rango más bajo y los citaron a hablar con la profesora porque todo el tiempo me dormía en clases. Dieron el discurso del siglo mientras intentaba no dormirme en el sillón, no me interesaba una palabra de lo que decían, ellos no sabían por lo que estaba pasando. Gastaron dinero llevándome a especialistas que supuestamente ayudarían, pura basura, nunca hicieron nada, eran unos completos ineptos.

Hay un recuerdo, que tengo grabado en la psique más que cualquier otro, y aunque lo odie, siempre lo recordaré; cuando un chico trato de pasarse de listo al cumplir los once años, fue el suceso en donde caí lo más bajo que nunca había caído. Al llegar a casa, con el corazón desbocado y convertida en un mar de llanto buscando protección, buscando a mamá; caí en cuenta que no estaba. Spirit, estaba embriagado, tirado en el sillón como muerto. Entonces él me dijo—: Makita, mamá se ha ido. Sólo eso. Tardé en procesarlo, me costó aceptar que me había abandonado; mi mamá, la que me había arropado en la noches de invierno, y la que me hacía el desayuno cada mañana, no estaba, no resistió nuestra _familia_. Le grite un centenar de garabatos a Spirit, y aunque no debía porque era padre, él tenía la culpa, y lo que más me destrozaba, es que yo también la tenía. Esa noche no dormí en casa, corrí sin ninguna dirección, hasta donde mis piernas no podían más, y dormí en una plaza a las afuera de Death City; estaba escapando, quería escapar de todo lo que me rodeaba, quería escapar de papá y mamá, quería escapar de mis compañeros, y por sobre todo, quería escapar de mí. Al despertar, cuando una señora se acerco a preguntarme qué me sucedía, la quede mirando en blanco; y caí en cuenta de algo, estaba sola en este mundo, y lo peor, es que siempre lo había estado.

Me hice dura, cuando mis pares se aprovechaban se las devolvía por doble, con el tiempo me dejaron de molestar, me tenían miedo. Con Spirit, la relación se rompió, no entablábamos conversación, ni si quiera nos veíamos, él se la pasaba o en el cabaret o en el bar. Muchas veces le grité que lo odiaba, y que era la peor persona que había conocido. La ira me había corroído, esa sensación de fuego en mi pecho y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos, era lo único que sentía. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, fue lo que hizo convertirme en la persona que soy ahora, en Maka Albarn, la mejor técnico de la generación, la chica más ruda de Shibusen.

A los trece años me fui de casa, arrende un pequeño departamento y comencé a vivir sola. No necesitaba nada más que yo, y los libros en donde me refugiaba en otro mundo, mucho mejor que el mío. Era temida en el instituto, por lo que no podía encontrar un arma o alguien con quien sincronizar.

Una tarde, mientras empezaba el año escolar, sentí la melodía más hermosa en el cuarto de piano, y algo, después de mucho tiempo, se removió dentro de mí; fue la ocasión en donde conocí a Soul Eater, como le gustaba que lo llamáramos. Soul era una persona característica, sacaba mi lado más temible, y aún así se quedaba conmigo. Fuimos una pareja explosiva bajo un mismo techo, y un equipo evidentemente poderoso; había algo que me decía que él era como yo, también estaba escapando, corriendo, para que nada pudiera alcanzarlo, pero juntos, comenzamos a sentir el gusto de vivir, de disfrutar, de andar más lento. Soul me hizo ver que afuera había personas como yo, todos teníamos miedos pero los cubríamos con caretas para engañar al mundo. Me enseño a ser un poco más empática, a relacionarme con los demás a pesar de mis quejas, me enseño a sonreír nuevamente. Aquel chico de dientes de piraña, fue mi revolución. No me arrepiento nada de lo que he vivido junto a él, porque ha sido la única persona que ha estado para siempre y la que más ha logrado entenderme, aún sin palabras, sólo con miradas y a través de nuestras almas, nos sincronizábamos.

Cuando me sentía devastada por los exámenes, cuando volvía a casa luego de pelear con papá, o cuando era el aniversario de la ida de mamá y fingía que estaba lo suficientemente molesta, siempre estaba ahí para mí; algunas veces con sonrisas, y algunas otras con palabras idiotas para hacerme enojar, palabras que le agradecía porque en el fondo mi alma estaba llorando, y él lo sabía. Tal como lo estaba ahora, cuando me encuentro devastada por una carta de mi madre, luego de cuatro años esperando verla y ahora por fin lo haré; Soul está sosteniendo mi mano. Una marea de emociones me recorre y no puedo evitar pensar que las cosas nunca cambian, yo seguiré siendo la chica débil y llorona en el fondo, y Soul seguirá siendo el chico que finge ser cool para no mostrarles a todos que esta traumado por su pasado; ambos demasiado rotos. Pero nada de eso toma relevancia si estamos juntos, si nunca nos separamos no importa, nada me importa más que estar junto a Soul en este momento sosteniendo su mano y él la mía.

—Tranquila, Maka, no estás sola —un susurro. Es lo suficiente para hacerme sentir tranquila, porque viniendo de su boca, sé que no son mentiras; y si es que lo fueran,prefiero ahogarme en esta irreal fantasía.

* * *

Hace mucho que no andaba por aquí, pero me dio la inspi y volví. Me ha gustado escribir esto, porque Soul Eater siempre será mi manga/anime favorito, y siempre le tendré un millón de feelings. Además, que por él conocí Fanfiction, dónde he conocido personas maravillosas.

Espero a ustedes también les haga gustado. Miles de abrazos.

* * *

Agradecimientos a _Nitta Rawr_ , por haberme ayudado/orientado/guiado con este one-shot. Nitta, eres la luuuz.


End file.
